Through the Eyes of a Snake
by short-blondie
Summary: Sixteen year old Slytherin Ella Grimstone is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year starts out normally enough, but Ella somehow gets caught up in a plot involving the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. RR appreciated.
1. Five Years Plus One

****

Author's Notes: First off, a few warnings. I have never completed a fanfic. I've started a few, but never have I finished any. Secondly, this fanfic will include one of my favourite OC characters, so I'm more likely to finish this than any others, actually. Thirdly, reviews are my strength. With reviews, I am inspired to continue writing. Fourthly, (are the #-lies getting annoying?) I have set the rating at PG-13, just in case. Fifthly, and finally, Elias Grimstone is made mention of in _Quidditch Through the Ages_, page 47.

****

Chapter One: Five Years Plus One

Five years at Hogwarts. That was how long Slytherin Ellen Grimstone, or, Ella, as she preferred to be called, had attended the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting and watching the nervous first years get Sorted, she was beginning her sixth year. She sat, her bright green eyes watching the proceedings with little interest, her chin in her hand, and her long, strait brown hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Next to her sat Draco Malfoy, a handsome boy of Ella's age, and one of Ella's best acquaintances, as technically, Draco wasn't allowed friends. His sarcastic manner fit hers perfectly, and although he seemed like a stuck-up brat, and the Death Eater son of a Death Eater, Ella knew that he was not into the whole Death Eater movement, he preferred simple taunting to killing and maiming. She was even more against Death Eaters than Draco, however. _What did blood matter, anyway? _she'd always wondered. As a pureblood witch, she really had little to be concerned about.

On Draco's other side sat Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced girl in the same grade as Ella, and who, for some strange reason, had always reminded Ella of a cow. She was babbling incessantly about something or other, and Draco was staring off into space, a bored expression upon his face. Ella smirked. The thick-headed Pansy had not even noticed that Draco was failing to pay her any attention. Ella recalled an instance in which she had paid little attention to Draco, the very first time she had met the boy.

__

"Yes," said Draco to the cluster of 'fans' about him, "I just told that first year who my father was and the sniveling fool practically ran away with his tail between his legs." His 'fans' chuckled stupidly.

Ella was studying, not to far off, and she was finding his story-telling horribly annoying. The boy needed an ego-check. She rolled her eyes to herself. Malfoy noticed. He stood up and his fan group dispersed. Stalking over to Ella, he pulled the book she was reading from away from her, and held out his hand, clearly waiting for Ella to shake it. Ella merely snatched her book back.

"And you are?" asked Malfoy, by now intrigued by her not so worshipping behavior.

"Ellen Grimstone, though I'd prefer Ella, fifth year," she opened her book again.

"Any relation to Elias Grimstone," he inquired, eyebrows slightly raised.

"None," she said, offering no other explanation.

"Ah. I'm sure you get that a lot, then?"

Ella smirked. "Only by Quidditch fanatics or people who read." She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Which are you?"

From there, for some reason, she and Draco had gotten along quite famously, although she had to scold him now and then to keep his ego in check.

Ella was moved from her thoughts by an elbow-nudge coming from the boy to her right. His shoulder-length, light brown hair was tied in an elegant ponytail at the base of his neck. He was quite handsome, and Ella's best friend since first year. His name was Blaise Zambini. His blue eyes twinkled as he nodded his head in Pansy's direction. "The girl's chatting his ears off again, Ell," he said with a slight laugh.

Ella grinned and nodded. "He'll hex her by the end of the week, no doubt."

With another chuckle, Blaise added, "And if he doesn't, I will, so I don't have to hear him complaining about her." Ella smirked. It was true, Draco spent an obscene amount of time when Pansy wasn't around complaining about her chatter. Ella didn't understand why Draco didn't simply tell her to shut up and get the hell away from him. She suspected he might enjoy his fan girl.

Blaise groaned and dramatically pouted. He placed his forehead upon Ella's shoulder as if in defeat. "The Sorting is taking forever. I'm hungry," he whined. Ella rolled her eyes, though if one looked close enough, one could detect fondness in them. She shrugged him off her shoulder.

"Stop whining," she said, a slight grin on her face. "It's not very becoming of you."

"Neither is hunger," he said.

Finally, the Sorting ended, and Blaise almost cheered. Almost. He rubbed his hands together happily as the table filled up with delicious foods. Ella shook her head at him and he laughed. Draco turned around slightly in his seat so that his back was more towards Pansy. He made a face of impatience- obviously Pansy was getting to him. She was actually still talking. Blaise laughed. "You got yourself into it, mate."

Draco scowled slightly. "It's not my fault she never shuts up."

Ella just grinned. Blaise's cheery nature against Draco's quick temper never failed to amuse her. She outright laughed when the tiny argument ended with Draco and Blaise childishly sticking their tongues out at each other. (Which, by the way, was something rarely ever seen from Draco.)

"So, Ella," Blaise said, "What did you get on your O.W.L.s?"

"Os, Es, an A," she replied nonchalantly. "You?"

"Same. Draco?"

"All Os except for one E," he said, smirking. "Better than that Mudblood Granger, I'm sure."

Ella rolled her eyes at the term 'Mudblood.' "She actually got all Os, so I heard."

Blaise smirked. Malfoy bristled angrily.

"That's okay," Pansy said, "My highest score was an E. You did better than me."

"Like that's hard," Draco muttered under his breath. Ella grinned.

Pansy didn't catch it, however, and continued on. "Granger's an insufferable know-it-all, anyway. Professor Snape said that last year."

Draco raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised that Pansy had managed to keep any bit of information retained in that thick head of hers. He was over his surprise in a moment, though, as he had started speaking on the subject of his least favourite people. "Granger may have done better, but I'm sure Potter did worse."

"I'm sure he did," Blaise said. "After all, he passed out during the History of Magic exam."

"Like that exam matters, anyway," Ella muttered.

"And that Weasel did worse than I as well, I have no doubt."

"Neither Potter or Weasley were trying, I don't think," Blaise said.

Ella sighed at that, as Malfoy and Blaise continued their argument. Potter and Weasley and Granger. The Golden Trio. They always got everything. They got away with everything, too. But she did not think they were as perfect as so many made them out to be. And she did not see what was so great about Potter, either. So a curse rebounded. Automatically he's hailed as the Boy Who Lived, and people everywhere celebrate him. It was nonsense, really. He was just lucky. She shook her head.

"I'm still smarter," Draco said stubbornly.

Blaise smirked, "It's so easy to get you worked up," he said. Draco glared.

"Boys," Ella muttered under her breath with an eye roll.

"Aw, c'mon, Ell, you know you love us," Blaise said with a grin.

Draco smirked. "How could she resist?" he asked.

"Easily," Ella insisted.

"Yes," said Blaise, "And I'm a monkey's uncle."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Ella shot back.

"Nor would I," Draco joined in. "He's too thick to be completely human."

"And Crabbe and Goyle are…?" Blaise asked, leaving the question hanging.

"Don't remind me of the idiots with whom I used to associate," Draco said coldly.

"Aren't you glad you found us?" Ella asked, grinning.

"Thrilled," Draco said sarcastically. Ella could tell, however, that Draco indeed was glad that he no longer was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They followed some Slytherin nobody around instead. Some fifth year, if Ella recalled correctly. Draco had become friends with Ella, and Blaise through Ella, at the end of the previous year and over the summer holiday.

"So," Ella said, "Anyone up for some Quidditch tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"I'm game," Blaise said.

"So am I," replied Draco, grinning. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was a game of Quidditch.

"Don't you agree? I mean, obviously trolls aren't great looking but…" And Pansy was still talking, apparently under the impression that someone was listening.

----------

Across the hall, Harry Potter sat with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald, or Ron, Weasley. He'd noticed Draco looking cheery, which Harry didn't understand, given that Draco's father was in Azkaban, the wizard prison. "Who's the girl next to Malfoy?" he asked.

"That's Pansy Parkinson, you dolt," Ron replied, food in his mouth, as usual.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not that one, the one on his other side."

Ron shrugged, and Harry rolled his eyes again. However, he did not need worry, as Hermione, as usual, knew the answer to his question.

"That's Ellen Grimstone. I hear she goes by Ella. She's in our grade. She's in my Arithmancy class. So is Blaise Zambini, the boy on her other side. They aren't bad, for Slytherins."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione," he said seriously, "All Slytherins are bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

----------

****

Author's Notes: I know, a short chapter. I wanted to get it up quickly. And now I need to know a few things. Do Blaise and Ella seem Mary-Sue-ish? Does the whole story seem plausible? What do you think of the over-all plot? (Though there isn't much so far.) Have you any suggestions thus far? I'd really appreciate feedback in the for of a **review**. Thanks.


	2. Writing, Quidditch, and Mystery

**Author's Notes: **Woo, I got a review in one area I posted the story, and that's good enough. I didn't expect any, as chapter one...well, it's really badly written, and I'll have to get around to rewriting it. Anyway, here goes chapter two, which I'm going to spend more time on, I think, so that it's more enjoyable to everyone who reads it.

**Chapter Two: **Writing, Quidditch, and Mystery

_September the Second, 1996_

_Looking at the clock, it's nearing eight. Blaise is a heavy, late sleeper. He won't be up for a while yet. No matter, it allows me time to write. And write I shall._

_Last night's welcoming feast was, well, one of the few that I haven't spent depressed, wallowing in self-loathing thoughts. Ever since Mum died, well, everything has been off-colour, so to speak. I suppose you could say Blaise is my rock. We've known each other since we were two. He knows almost everything about me. He knows I don't sleep well. He knows my hair isn't naturally straight. In fact, he knows something that no one else here at Hogwarts does. He knows that my Mum was a Muggle._

_I guess now I owe more of an explanation. My Mum died when I was in my second year here at Hogwarts. Dad was devastated. He doesn't like me coming home during the holidays anymore, because I look too much like her. He didn't want me to figure that out, but I did. He doesn't know I have, though. Blaise knows. She died in a Death Eater attack while she was visiting some Muggle friends of hers. She didn't suffer. They used the Killing Curse. But her death accounts for most of my hating Death Eaters._

_Only Dad's closest friends knew she was a Muggle. He didn't tell anyone else. Everyone else was told she'd had an accident when she was younger and hadn't been able to use magic since. He was surprised when I ended up in Slytherin. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he'd been in Slytherin. I suppose he thought my mother's influence would prevent it._

_His surprise at my being in Slytherin was nothing compared to my surprise at Blaise ending up there. I thought he was meant to be in Ravenclaw, or maybe even Hufflepuff. I'm lucky that he isn't. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. We're that close. And he knows exactly how to cheer me up. Although he's yet to tell me how he ended up in Slytherin. Maybe he doesn't know, but I suspect he does. _

_And then there's Draco. I met the Malfoy boy at the end of last school year. It's amazing how fast Blaise, Draco, and I have become so close. Draco seems to just fit right in with Blaise and I. The two boys contrast each other so well, and somehow still manage to get along. We all spent the summer at Zambini Manor. Draco to escape his irate mother, (his father is currently in Azkaban, and she's furious about it), and I because I simply wasn't wanted at home. Blaise's parents are really great, allowing me to stay there over the summer holiday. I've spent my summer holidays there since second year._

_Don't get me wrong, my father still loves me. He sends me letters. He says he wants to see me. I used to believe that. But one too many poor excuses for his absence over the holidays made me realize I was wrong, and he was lying. Maybe I'm even in denial about him loving me. Maybe he just says that. But I think he's just really grieving. He really loved Mum. And it tears him up that she's gone. _

_So Blaise is really good for me. And good for Draco. He just has this way of cheering people up. That's why Draco dumped his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't need to act tough, because he was no longer bitter. He has friends now. I think that's why he was tough before, anyway. His bitterness at not being liked by anyone, and then Potter having great friends, well, it made him jealous to say the least. All he had were followers. His 'fan club.' They've dispersed now that he's deflated his ego, his temper, gotten rid of Crabbe and Goyle. Well, Pansy still hangs about, and none of us are sure why. Draco wasn't ever particularly nice to her. She talks, all the time, and hangs on Draco like a wet cloth. I think Draco may put up with it because it reminds him of what and who he used to be. It's amazing that he changed so much over the summer._

"Ell!" someone from downstairs yelled. She looked at the clock- it was eight-thirty in the morning. She put down her self-inking quill and locked and set aside her diary before heading downstairs to meet the voice, who she was certain had come from Blaise.

"You're certainly up early, Blaise," Ella said, wondering why. Blaise never woke before ten.

"Malfoy woke me," he mumbled. "Stupid prat wouldn't let me bloody well sleep."

Ella put a sympathetic look on her face, but it was evident by the twinkling in her eyes that she was amused.

"Yes, well, I may have woken you up, but I'll have you know it was no easy task." Draco turned to Ella. "I had to pour water over his head just to get him to open his eyes," he said.

"You didn't have to. You could've nudged me or something," Blaise said crossly with a pout.

"That would've been a lot less entertaining. You should've seen the look on his face, Ella."

Ella laughed. "I'm sure it was a sight to see indeed. Now are we going to stand around here and bicker the day away or play some Quidditch first?"

"Food first," Blaise said. "I may be up early but you will not take away my breakfast." Ella smiled. Blaise had one of the biggest appetites she'd ever seen.

The morning (before Quidditch, anyway) would've gone without incident had it not been for a certain event that took place before they had reached the Great Hall. Ella noticed a certain redhead snogging a certain Muggle-born witch senseless in one of the hallways leading to the Great Hall. She had hoped that Draco would fail to notice them, but her hoping had been in vain.

"Well, well, well," Draco said as Ron and Hermione flew apart, blushing. "If it isn't Weasel and the Mudblood. Tell me, Weasley, is she the only-" Draco had stopped in the middle of his sentence because of a warning look from Ella. This look he was getting clearly stated, "Keep going, ego-boy, because I'd love to hit you in the face right now."

Draco had cleared his throat. "Well, carry on then," he had said, with what looked like a massive amount of effort on his part. Blaise smirked and Ella rolled her eyes. She gave the Gryffindors, still in too much shock at having been caught to say anything, a small apologetic smile before turning and following Blaise and Draco to the Great Hall, where they had an uneventful breakfast.

As Draco, Blaise, and Ella pulled out their brooms, a Nimbus 2001, a Nimbus 2000, and a Firebolt consecutively, the three friends realized something. Quidditch was out of the question. They couldn't even form even teams. Instead, they threw a Quaffle around for a couple hours, flying and chatting all at the same time.

"So, Draco," Blaise said conversationally, tossing the Quaffle to him. "Fancy anyone this year?"

"Not anyone in particular," he replied, tossing the Quaffle to Ella. "What about you Ella?"

"I've got you two," she joked, "What do I need to fancy someone for?" She tossed the Quaffle to Blaise and did a little flip on her broom. "Besides, I need to devote my energy to Quidditch and schoolwork." She rolled her eyes. "How about you, Blaise. Have you a little crush on any lucky lady?"

Blaise chuckled. "Maybe," he said mysteriously. "Maybe not." He grinned. "Who knows?"

Ella scowled. "That's not fair, Draco and I answered truthfully. You have to."

"I wasn't aware we were playing Truth or Dare," Blaise countered.

"I thought that was a Muggle game," Ella replied.

"You're right. It is a Muggle game, but the Wizarding world has adopted it and made it it's own. We've developed ways of telling whether one is truthful or not, and the dares are binding. So the risks are higher. And you know that because we've played before." Blaise gave Ella a lopsided grin.

Ella rolled her eyes fondly, but grinned all the same. A serious expression came over her face. "But really, do you fancy anyone here at Hogwarts?"

Blaise grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"Arg! You're so aggravating," Ella said.

"But you love me anyway," Blaise stated.

"I swear," Draco pointed out as they continued to toss the Quaffle around, "that your friendship is a lot like flirting."

"We're just really close," Blaise said. Ella nodded in agreement.

Draco looked at them disbelievingly. "Whatever," he said, deciding not to push the matter- for now, at least.

Half an hour later, the trio traipsed back to the Slytherin common room, sweaty, but cheerful. Ella was determined to get an answer out of Blaise as to who, if anyone, he fancied. She just didn't know how to go about it.

The three cleaned up and then spent the rest of the day either wandering around the halls or sitting in the common room and talking. If in the common room they played exploding snap, or in Draco and Blaise's case, chess. They ate dinner and soon after Draco announced that he had a Prefects' meeting to attend. Blaise and Ella walked back to the common room without Draco in companionable silence.

As they reached the wall of the dungeon to which the password must be said, Blaise broke the silence and said, "You know Ella, in answer to your question from earlier, about whether or not a fancied any girls at Hogwarts...yes, I do."

Ella grinned. "Hah. Who is it?"

Blaise smirked and shrugged, then said the password and entered the common room. Ella followed.

She stuck her tongue out at Blaise. "Fine then, don't tell me. Leave me wondering who my very best friend fancies. Because he won't tell me. I tell him everything, but can I expect the same back? Nooo," she said, dragging out the 'no.'

Blaise chuckled. "I'll tell you eventually," he said. "Just not yet."

Ella playfully hit Blaise in the back of the head. He was about to retaliate, probably by tickling her, (she was extremely ticklish), but at that moment an owl entered the common room through the wall entrance and landed on a chair in front of Ella. She recognized the owl as her father's owl, Sophocles.

Ella untied the letter from Sophocles' leg and the owl took off. Wordlessly, she walked over to and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, then proceeded to open the letter. She began to read:

_Dear Ell,_

_I hope you got to Hogwarts alright. I'm sure you did._

_Anyway, I've written to let you know I've met someone. Her name is Cassandra Clintone. She's a pureblood witch. We met in the graveyard where your mother was buried. She's lost her husband. We had tea, and we've been seeing each other ever since. I know I haven't written to you since last year, but I thought you should know this._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Ella sat, stunned. Had she read that right? Her father had met someone? And was seeing her? As in dating? That couldn't be right. Her father was still grieving the loss of her mother. That's why Ella thought he didn't like being around her...

"Ella," Blaise asked tentatively. She dazedly handed him the letter and he began to read it.

If her father wasn't avoiding her because he was grieving over the loss of her mother, who Ella looked just like, then why was he avoiding her? Did he not love her? Did he ever love her mother? It hadn't even been four years since the attack. How could he just pick up and move on like that?

Ella felt a tear course down her cheek and wiped furiously at it.

"Ella... Ella, I'm sorry," Blaise said, sitting down next to her.

"I thought he was upset... He met her in the _graveyard_, Blaise. They're _seeing _each other. Does he even care she's dead? If-if he wasn't depressed about losing my mother, if he moved on then why didn't he even bother writing to me? Does he even care?" Ella felt more tears pricking her eyes. "How could he?" she asked furiously. "He betrayed Mum. I thought he loved her. I thought he loved me. He hasn't written to me for over a year, Blaise. It's not fair!"

Ella's tears spilled over and Blaise pulled her over and hugged her. "Shh, Ell," he said soothingly, stroking her hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner. She was quickly calmed down, and with a sniffle she gently pushed Blaise away and stood up. She wiped her eyes. "I need to go for a walk. I have to be alone. Have to think. G'night, Blaise. Thanks."

Ella walked out of the common room and made her way down the hall, planning to take a walk around the lake. She heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Yes, I assure you, no one suspects me. They think I'm in a Prefect meeting," said a voice. It sounded a lot like Draco...

"Good. Now I've got to be going," said an male voice which seemed to squeak. It was definitely a man's voice, however.

A moment later Draco turned a corner and was walking toward Ella. He hadn't noticed her. Ella made a small cough and Draco looked up. "Oh, hullo, Ell." He noticed she looked upset. "Are you alright?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ella asked.

"Theodore," Draco said.

"It didn't sound like Theodore," Ella pointed out.

"He's got a cold," Draco replied, shrugging.

Ella clearly didn't believe him, but she let it go. '_Who was he talking to?'_ she wondered. She soon remembered the letter from her father, however, and the mystery of who Draco was speaking with was forgotten as she walked through the Slytherin hallway to her dormitory, not even noticing Blaise or Draco, each who tried to talk to her before she entered the girls' hallway and her room, falling asleep as soon as she lay down.

----------

**Author's Notes: **I must say, I like this chapter a lot better than the first. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


End file.
